Plain but dangerous
by Boom and TA-DA
Summary: Drabbles of Furihata of not being normal
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-****Furihata, normal average life to everyone else's eyes but is hiding something dangerous at night**

**Word(s)- 939**

**Warning- Grammar mistakes and sentence structure**

* * *

In the underground capital, a man gave a brief case which is full of green paper money to another's hand. The ominous person only took a glance in disinterest and gave the case back. He was about to leave when the other man pulled out his golden cap tooth.

"Alright, come back tomorrow" said the ominous person taking the golden cap tooth and left after that. When the man came back, he scoffed in disbelief thinking the other was making fun of him. In front of him was a boy who wore a hooded gray sweat jacket, black jeans, a mask covering half of his face, and combat boots. To be honest his appearance looks weak and small. The ominous person slam the man to the wall.

"You said you wanted the best assassin, this is what you get" whispered the ominous person in a threatening tone into the other's ear. The man stood their unmoving, being possessed by fear of not wanting to be killed in the next second.

* * *

The assassinator already knew his next target, since he had a few contacts with him in the past. Unfortunately for him, he was requested to assassinate a heir when he caught a fever, but hid it. Since he did need some money to live. The mission was to kill the next and only heir of the Akashi family.

Once he got to the manor, he was holding onto the wall for support before he faints. He was exhausted when he ran from the train station, hacking the security system, and the gate. It would have been done a lot faster if he didn't have this stupid cold.

He crept into the heir's room quietly as he can, but he felt his body off balance. He felt like the world is spinning, but it didn't stop him from walking closer. Each step felt heavier as his vision got blurrier. Finally he lost conscious, dropping his blade on the floor as he laid on the bedside.

* * *

Akashi immediately sat up when suddenly felt his bed shake. When he did he saw some stranger lying on his bed also seeing a needlepoint blade on the floor. He was about to immediately call for his security guards, but then he heard heavy breathing. He reached for the other's forehead, which was blazing hot.

Akashi slowly got off his bed, as he strip the stranger's clothes and laying him on his bed. Normal people would actually cry for help, but come on this assassin is ill. Which make this person vulnerable, capable of not harming. Maybe cause a few fatal injury.

Listen kids don't this at home, even though Akashi is some kind of god to 't even try.

During the process of stripping, he found about five blades in the jacket, another one in the boot, a taser in the boots heel, a pouch with a collapsible metal staff inside, etc. . His eyes travel up to the person's mask, he reached for it in curiosity. In surprise, it was one of Kuroko's teammates. Who would have knew a plain boy would turn out to be some assassin.

What was his name again…fuku…no…Furihata! That what he heard from Kuroko anyway. When his eyes laid on the scars on the other's leg, his mouth turned into a thin line. Probably hidden behind sweat proof make up during the past basketball matches.

"No!…"Furihata said without warning as his body started to shake in his sleep "it hurts…please…no more" a stream of tears started to flow out of his eyes. Akashi once again put his hand on other's forehead but this time it was more hesitant. When his hand finally reached, Furihata calmed down as he slept in serene for the rest of the night.

* * *

Next day, Furihata felt himself on a soft and warm bed that it made him want to snuggle in the blankets even more. Wait, his bed is cold and hard. He quickly got on his feet, observing his surrounding areas. The room have tall ceilings with chandelier attached to it. The windows were decorated with luxurious silk curtains in colors such as red with gold lining.

That when the door open to see Akashi entering his room. Furihata charged at the red headed teen, but when he try strike him. He realized he wasn't equipped at all. Akashi swiftly dodged and managed to trip him. Furihata got up, ready to attack again.

"I want you to be my body guard, Kouki" This statement frozen the brunette for a moment. Leaving him in confusion, what kind of person hires a person to be their body guard when their going to assassinate you? '

After all, you'll be mi-'

"Your weird" said Furihata simply cutting Akashi train of thoughts. "Also what you mean I'll be yours?, did it mean you wanted to be friends, I always wanted one!" Furihata went grabbing Akashi's hands. If you squint, you can see a glint glee in the brunette's blank eyes.

'He doesn't understand?'

"You know what love means?"

"Love means…" Furihata twiddled with his fingers as he tried to find an answer "I don't know…" Akashi eyebrow twitched at the response

'We have a lot a work to do…' Akashi sweat dropped, this was even more wtf moment when he saw the brunette face planted with the basketball court.

"Ne Akashi-Kun, I saw friends give each other kisses, because I saw two guys kissing in the park"

Definitely _a lot_ of work

* * *

**please give me feedback,**

**i would like to thank breebreebreakdance giving me inspiration even though i asked her to make it but she doesn't yet. She also has akafuri comics on tumblr if you like to see. I really sorry if the story sucked, but I will appreciate reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- I was there**

**Summary- Furihata is Akashi's childhood toy**

**Word(s)- 484**

**Warning- Grammar mistakes and Sentence structures**

* * *

Before I was even made into a doll, I was scattered materials ready to be custom made. It was kinda lonely just sitting there for many years and not get made into anything. I always thought I was worthless but that soon changed by one call.

After three months my creator finished making me, he had a big smile on his face. I wonder if he was being controlled by money. I heard most humans are greed for power. I guess I can't blamed them, it the way of life. They wake up, eat, work, others, sleep, and do it over again.

Later I was put into a white box with a red ribbon on the top. I was carefully put into the box gently as possibly.

"To Tokyo, Japan you go" said my creator closing the box I am in. It was really a long ride to Tokyo, I was really getting impatient. Soon I fell asleep for half of the trip. When I woke up, I heard an unfamiliar voice, a man around his 20s.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" said the man kindly as I was handed into his hands.

Two days later, I was put into a baby's crib. That was when you came, you are the first human being that is beautiful. Even your name sound magnificent.

'Akashi Seijuro' I mentally giggled

My favorite time spending with you is when your sleeping. You look so innocent and adorable that I wish it can always be like this.

I was always there watching you from afar.

I watched you when you graduated

I was there when you were happy

I was there at your silly moments when you think your alone

I was there when you had a hard time solving a problem

I was there to see you silently crying for your dead mother

I was there when you called me worthless and thrown me away in the darkness

It hurts when you called me worthless, but I forgave you. I understand the pain you are burdening inside of you. Years later I waited for you hoping you would come back, but you never did.

_I wish I can help you_

_I wish I can speak to you_

_I wish I can be by your side…_

'Your wish is granted' said an angelic voice, that was when a bright light blinded me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of hands in front of me. I wonder who own them, I turned around to see no one. Wait I turned around? That never happened before.

Then it clicked to me that these hands belong to me. When I looked up I saw a reflection of me. I have light brown half long hair, #fbc5A4 skin tone, and brown eyes.

'I can meet Akashi again!' I thought excitedly

_But how am I going to find him?…_


End file.
